1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to score display apparatus and method, and a storage medium, which enables score display data to be input from a storage medium, or the like, and displays a score on a display device.
2. Prior Art
A score display apparatus is known which inputs score display data in the form of electronic data, from a storage medium or communication means, and displays a score represented by the score display data, on a display device, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-123416.
The known apparatus inputs score display data as image data, and relevant display control data, as well as automatic performance data, such as MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) data, from a floppy disc, so that the apparatus can automatically play a piece of music, and a score can be automatically displayed in accordance with the automatic performance of the music. A player is able to change the tempo of the automatic performance or enters a command to start or stop the automatic performance. The player is also able to play the piece of music by himself/herself on a keyboard device, while scrolling the score with a manual switch. Thus, the known apparatus can be easily used with an improved efficiency, as compared with the case where a score printed on paper is used.
To learn or practice playing the musical instrument, however, the player may wish to put notes to be referred to during a performance, or instructions of a teacher, on each part of the score to be played, and leave these notes or instructions as memos. Although such memos can be easily written on a score printed on paper, using a pen, it is impossible to write memos on the score consisting of electronic data provided by the known score display device. Thus, the known display apparatus still has room for improvements in terms of freedom in its usage.